


Pocky Game

by Jazazamine



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25037107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazazamine/pseuds/Jazazamine
Summary: The Phantom Thieves of Heart show Goro Akechi how to play the Pocky Game.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	Pocky Game

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Persona 5 fanfic and I'm sorry if it seems, bland?? First time uploading anything here and I'm just all: aldjkaelj NERVOUS. I just wanted to write out something short and funny and how I'd think p5 characters react to this situation.

“Pocky game?” Akechi asks inquisitively.

“You haven’t heard of it, Akechi-kun?” Ann looks over at him, “though I guess we shouldn’t be too surprised.”

“Yes, he is busy with his detective work after all,” Haru chimes in.

The phantom thieves had gathered for a meeting on when they should send the calling card for Sae and now they were just goofing off like the teenagers they were. Akechi was insistent on leaving, but that’s when Ren popped the pocky question.

“It’s a test of courage to see who can eat most of the pocky stick before pulling away!” Futaba says excitedly.

“That sounds… ridiculous,” Akechi spits, “I refuse to participate. I have better things to do than play some trivial game.”

“I bet you’re just scared of losing,” Ryuji retorts, which causes everyone in the bedroom to stare at him, “what?”

“Ryuji, don’t antagonize him,” Makoto chides.

“I am most certainly not scare,” Akechi says back calmly, but there is a certain bite at the end of his sentence. 

“Prove it then!” Morgana eggs him on.

“Very well. Show me how it works and I’ll play along with this silly game of yours.” Akechi sets his briefcase back down and leans against the wall, watching. If there is one thing Goro Akechi is, it’s confident. He will win this stupid game and then he can get out of there. He’s got a murder to plan after all. The murder part he’s got down, but he’s been psyching himself up in front of the mirror, repeating the lines he’s going to say as he splatters Ren’s blood against the interrogation walls.

“Yusuke,” Ren comes up to him with the pocky stick, but Yusuke waves a hand in front of him.

“No thanks. I still have my Jagarico.”

“He hasn’t been listening at all,” Ann rolls her eyes, “Haru and I can show him how to play!”

Yusuke snacks away on his Jagarico, but quickly puts it down and frames the moment with his fingers as Ann and Haru take turns nibbling on the pocky stick. Haru closes the distance, but she pulls away and Ann is declared the winner as she claims the rest of the stick.

“Nice try, Haru!” Ann winks.

“I always get so flustered.” Haru covers her cheeks, her skin matching the shade of her sweater.

“Seems easy enough.” Akechi beams, knowing that victory will be his.

Ren hands him a pocky stick eyeing the detective prince’s lips as he slides the pocky in. Ren also takes this moment to slide off his glasses and positions himself to start the game.

The group looks over in anticipation. Yusuke’s back to his personal snack, while Ryuji and Morgana are actually in agreement that their leader will win. Ann, Makoto, and Haru converse about the game, and Futaba is grinning ear to ear. They all know what Ren is going to do and it will either change the detective’s mind, or with further fuel his agenda. 

There’s been no doubt in anyone’s mind that Akechi might have a thing for their leader, and Ren definitely plays dangerously with it, often flirting with him, even after discovering that Akechi plans to kill him. All those trips to the Jazz Jin where their legs brushed up against one another as they sat and enjoyed their drinks, the invitation to the aquarium where their pinkies latched onto each other in the dark halls when no one was around, the one time Ren helped Akechi hide from the media in plain sight, his fingers running through those soft golden brown locks, sliding his thick glasses onto the boy’s face, his hands caressing his warm cheeks, the time where Akechi talked about his mother while they shared a bath alarmingly close to one another, their faces inches apart and most recently, their duel in Mementos. Afterward where Akechi tells the leader that he hates him and will do whatever it takes to not lose ever again, tossing his glove to one day have a rematch.

Surely, those moments meant something to the detective like they did for Ren. Akechi couldn’t have truly hated him, right?

Ren is going to close that gap tonight.

Akechi rolls his eyes, wondering when Ren is going to start. The pocky is starting to get soggy in his mouth when suddenly. Oh. That’s. That’s not pocky. Ren had pulled away the delicious treat between them away and replaced it with his lips. Ren’s lips are on his. Akechi’s eyes go wide as his cheeks turn many shades of red and pulls away, covering his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I don’t believe that’s how Takamaki-san and Okumura-san demonstrated it…” Akechi speaks, but his voice is dripping with venom. Fuck. Why did he do that!? Couldn’t they have been alone for this!? He looks over to see that the rest of the group started heading downstairs.

“W-We’ll give you two a minute,” Makoto’s tone is shaky as she walks down the stairs, trailing behind the group, her face flushed, even the tips of her ears have been tinged pink. They hear Leblanc’s bell, singling that they have walked out. There’s no more shuffling downstairs and Akechi and Ren are completely left alone.

Ren gives him a sly grin. Oh the fucker planned this. 

“You really are something else, aren’t you?” Akechi looks over at him, “I never expected you to do something so bold, and in front of your fellow thieves no less.”

“What can I say, Akechi?” Ren shrugs, “it was an excuse to kiss you, and you lost.”

“You cheated. You forgo the stick all together and went straight for the prize.”

“Would you like to try again?” Ren asks, playfully shaking the pocky box.

Akechi approaches him, grabbing the box roughly and tossing it on the desk behind him as he pulls Ren by his collar in for another kiss, this time on his terms. Ren gasps in surprise, but he pushes himself forward, shoving the detective against the wall which causes his breath to hitch slightly and Ren seizes this moment to slide his tongue past the barrier of flesh and teeth, brushing it against Akechi’s. He whines. Fuck. It feels so good.

Akechi’s hands make their way from Ren’s collar and into his mass of curls, pulling on them and tilting his head, which produces an elicit moan from him as Akechi’s tongue dives deeper into his mouth. Ren’s body shivers excitedly as he slides one hand to the soft locks of brown hair and guides his other hand down to Akechi’s ass, gripping the cheek tightly and pulling his hips forward against his crotch, which evokes another noise deep from within Ren’s throat. His pants are getting noticeably tighter with each moment their tongues clash together and with each tug the detective does with his hair. 

Needing to catch his breath, Ren starts to pull away, but the gloved hands entangled in his frizzy hair say otherwise as they haul him back in, Akechi snarling against him as he bites at his lower lip, drawing out a whimper from him. The two finally separate from each others lips, panting heavily. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, Akechi finally speaks.

“I really shouldn’t linger her much longer,” he sighs, still breathless, “we’re veering into strange territory here…”

“It… it doesn’t have to…” Ren’s voice trails off a bit, “please stay a bit longer, Akechi.”

“Goro.”

Ren smiles and repeats his request, “please stay a bit longer, Goro.”

Akechi smiles and laughs softly, “If you insist, Ren.”

The two boys settle on the couch, Ren pulling Goro into his arms, kissing the crook of his neck softly.

“Thank you.”

Ren sighs happily. He hopes that Akechi- no, Goro, will change his mind about murdering him and perhaps they can continue to live on as the phantoms thieves with Crow joining their ranks officially. Little did he know, Goro was thinking of one hundred and one ways to murder your rival turned boyfriend without feeling remorse as they cuddled quietly on the couch well into the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Tuggi created this comic based on the short part I shared!! https://twitter.com/JustTuggi/status/1278743866125029376?s=20
> 
> Depending how well this goes i might write more hhhh. Thank you!!


End file.
